


Messiah

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 内含仙人掌大变活人。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 3





	Messiah

“你为什么会被关在仙人掌里？”

自称困于仙人掌中的男人告诉他是因为一些可媲美普罗米修斯为恶鹰啄食或耶稣基督钉死于十字架之事。方星现对此嗤之以鼻。他指了指窗外漫天的黄沙说道：“那么你可以让那里重新长出植物吗？”

男人摇了摇头道：“不行。”

“那么你可以让隔壁家过世的那个小女孩复活吗？”

“这恐怕也不行。”

“那你妄称什么耶稣基督。”方星现只当他是个骗子。如今这样的骗子多得很，面前的男人不过是其中演技较为拙劣那个罢了。如果他能拾掇拾掇脸面，换个比锅盖头气派些的发型，或者干脆说话时眼神不要躲躲闪闪，方星现说不定还会多信他几分。不是骗人的料就别干这行了吧？方星现叹了口气。

“但是我能做到一些别的事情。”

“哦？”方星现兴致缺缺地应着，琢磨着怎么把这人赶走。

“我可以只靠一点水分就维持很久的生命。”

“这么说来，你是仙人掌成精？”

“呃……”男人露出皱眉苦思的表情，“也可以这么算吧？”

“神经病。”方星现再也不想理会，砰地关上了家门。

“你真的不吃点什么？”方星现在堆满杂货的桌台上放了一小袋干硬的压缩食品。

“我不用吃东西，”男人有些僵硬地坐在并不舒服的沙发上，“再说，食物很珍贵，还是留着你自己吃吧。”

这人心肠倒是不坏。或许他真的不是骗子，只是个脑子不太好使的神经病。方星现斟酌着问：“你叫什么名字？”

“我记不太清楚了。”方星现注意到男人的耳根红了。

失忆也是神经病并发症吗？方星现在心底咕哝着。

“那就叫你仙人掌吧。”

“随便你怎么叫。”男人的不自在稍微褪去一点。

“你这么不擅长跟别人讲话，为什么一而再再而三地主动跑过来找我？”

“因为你那天踢了我一脚，”仙人掌说，“在沙漠里。我也不知道出于什么原因，总之我能自由行动了。”

编排得还挺有模有样的。仙人掌本身就是植物里最常见的一种了，偶尔踢到一脚岂不是很正常的事？难不成外头那一株株仙人掌里都能蹦出人来？

“为什么不是黄瓜？”方星现坐没坐相地瘫在沙发上翘着二郎腿。

“什么？”仙人掌愣了愣。

“黄瓜跟仙人掌不是长得很像吗？为什么不是黄瓜？再说黄瓜看着还比仙人掌好吃些。”

“只有颜色像而已，”仙人掌摇了摇头，“黄瓜又不好吃。”

方星现的脸上露出促狭的笑意：“怎么，你吃过？”

“以前还没被关进去的时候当然吃过。”这回仙人掌没有眼神躲闪也没有刻意地整理刘海。

“可惜，”方星现回忆了一下过去从网络上找到的照片，“现在的地里已经长不出黄瓜了。”

似乎是知道仙人掌不会动客厅里的水和食物，第二天方星现就什么也不准备了。反正他也挤不出多余的一份。“陪我说说话吧。”方星现对着发型眼镜衣服一样不曾变过的仙人掌说道。

“说什么？”仙人掌又开始捋他的刘海。方星现比较担心他把自己的脑袋薅秃。

“不知道啊，”方星现换了个坐的角度，以免被沙发上堆着的随便什么东西磕到，“仙人掌啊，黄瓜啊，随你爱说什么就说什么。”

“我以为你不是太喜欢和我说话。”仙人掌抿了抿嘴巴。

“谁叫你缠着我不放呢。”

“抱歉，”仙人掌有些懊丧的垂下脑袋，“我不能离你太远，否则又会被关回去。我不想再被关回去了。”

他该不会拿我当心理医生吧？方星现至今不是很能习惯仙人掌莫名其妙的脑回路。“没关系，”方星现宽慰着说，“主要是也没什么人跟我说话。”过去邻家的女孩是会常来的，只是她也没能熬过上个冬天。

“你想听什么？”

“就说说黄瓜吧？”

“以前的人们会用黄瓜做面膜。”

这却是方星现不曾了解的。也不知道是这人现编的还是怎么的。“面膜？”方星现似乎隐隐约约从哪里听说过这个名词，“怎么个做法？”

“把黄瓜切成片，然后贴到脸上。用来保湿什么的。”仙人掌说道。

“那仙人掌也可以做面膜吗？”方星现盯着仙人掌的脸好奇地问。

仙人掌僵了一下，连连摇头：“恐怕不行。”

“你知道该如何定义历史吗？”有一天仙人掌问道。

“历史？”这个问题把方星现难倒了，“以前在学校的时候我历史没及过格……主要是学这个没多大用处就是了。”

“没关系，就说说你怎么看的吧。”

“大概是过去发生的事情……一类的吧？”方星现组织着语言。

“神秘学中认为历史是有重重分支的，就像编织而成的发辫一样。”仙人掌指指自己齐整的平刘海，“它模棱两可又悬而未定。没人知道一支箭究竟是杀了希罗底皇后还是欧多克西亚皇后。一只镀金钟可能既在维也纳遭洗劫时被盗，也在罗马的藏宝地里安放着。”*

怎么又扯到神秘学？这个话题对于方星现来说过于抽象了。他装着自己听懂了，摆出一副认真倾听地模样：“然后呢？”

“我们所处的这一重历史即将走到尽头。”仙人掌说着向窗外看去。那里除了一片飞旋的沙尘以外什么也看不见。

“这不是显而易见的吗？”方星现甚至懒得撇头多看一眼。反正不是百年如一日地暗黄吗？他见惯了这样的景象了。

“可是在另一重历史中却未必，”仙人掌解释道，“也许在那里，人们还天天都能看得见蓝天白云。”

“那你打算替这重历史的人们偷点蓝天白云来吗？普罗米修斯先生？”方星现看着仙人掌的头发笑起来。不知道为什么，他现在开始觉得这个神经病有趣了。

“那我做不到。”

“有什么是你能做到的？”方星现用手撑住下巴，“除了靠水分维持生命以外？”

仙人掌一下子被噎住了。

仙人掌的嘴唇皴裂了，这是方星现刚刚发现的。看来他也不如他自诩的那样只靠一点水分就能维持很久的生命。方星现咬了咬牙，还是从房间内拿出一罐只剩一半的纯净水，丢到仙人掌面前。“喝吧，”方星现说，“可别死在我家里。”比起见死人他宁愿挨上些渴。

“不用了，”仙人掌摇摇头，“我很快就走。”

“啊？”方星现诧异道，“不怕被关进仙人掌里面了吗？”他觉得他的思维也逐渐被仙人掌带进沟里去了。

“有点事情。”仙人掌含糊其辞。

他能有什么急事？他能弄得到饮用水吧？“你可以先拿着，”方星现指了指桌子上的罐头，“大不了以后还我。”

“真的不用，”仙人掌道，“这个给你。”他说着伸出手掌，里头躺着几根纤长细白的东西。那是仙人掌的刺。

方星现哭笑不得地问：“你给我这个做什么？”该不会是他从自己身上拔下来的吧？

“我想到办法了，晚上只要你把这个放在枕头底下就可以……”

可以什么？方星现没来得及多嘴仙人掌就走了。

方星现把仙人掌针放在枕头底下的那个夜晚，做了个很奇怪的梦。通常人在梦里是感觉不到时间流逝的，醒来多半只会觉得那是诸多画面揉杂起来的一瞬。但是方星现做这个梦做了很久。梦中场景单调，也就是无垠的黄沙漠和一株大仙人掌。仙人掌长得比较眼熟，估计是长在他家附近哪里的。方星现稍微走过去了一点，仙人掌扭曲成了一座门关的形状。门关也是绿色带刺的。梦总是这样荒诞，以至于连那个有时候被他叫仙人掌有时候被他叫黄瓜的男人都出现了。他没看见男人在哪里，但辨认出这时候响起的是男人的声音：“你可以从这里过去了。”

“你在哪儿？”方星现踹了踹脚底下的沙地，很严实，不像是能藏人的。

仙人掌没回答这个问题，反而重复了一遍刚刚的话：“你可以从这里过去了。过去以后，你会去往另一重历史。”

现实的故事在梦境中会得到延续吗？似乎也不是没这个可能。方星现觉得自己也神经兮兮的了。他来到门边，但是从这个角度望去门的另一边也是沙漠。于是他四处望了望道：“你不跟我一起走吗？”

仙人掌好像顿了顿：“我没法跟你一起走。”

“为什么？”方星现还是没找到声音是从哪里传来的。

“不然就没办法给你开门了……”

“你在门上吗？”方星现问。

仙人掌没有回答。

说起来，刚刚这门确实是大仙人掌变出来的。真是一个奇怪的梦。方星现伸出手摸了摸绿色的门关，门边上的刺十分尖利，不似白天躺在仙人掌手心的那些。他一不小心便被扎出一个簇状的伤口。那个伤口在他掌心的位置，因此痛感十分真实。他捂住手，蜷缩身体，差点被痛出眼泪。“快走。”仙人掌催促道。“干什么扎我！”方星现喊了一嗓子。

他朝门中迈了一步。他醒了。

方星现躺在一处柔软的床褥中。他的左手仍十分痛。当他睁眼望去的时候，掌心簇状的伤口微微渗出了一点血液。还是在做梦吗？方星现嘀咕着。他意识到这间房间格外敞亮：太阳光从没拉好的窗帘一边投射进来，散落着衣物的被子上有个斜长的条状光斑。他把窗帘拉开，外头的天空是一片澄蓝。我的想象还挺丰富嘛，方星现用未受伤的手挠了挠脑袋，随后开始遍地找他的小药品箱。

“狗崽子啊！大清早的闹什么！”那是边上那张床的人。大概是方星现的动静将他吵醒了。方星现认出他的脸，更加笃定自己是在做梦：金泰宏快有三四年没传来消息了。鬼晓得他死哪里去了。怎么他也来梦里凑一脚热闹？

“我在找药，”方星现晃了晃自己的左手，“你知道药箱在哪儿吗？”

“创口贴在洗手台上。还好今天没训练赛，不然……”金泰宏说着说着翻个身子又睡过去了。

金泰宏的内裤还扔在地板上，不知道是洗过的还是没洗过的。方星现小心翼翼地跨过去，摸向卫生间的方向。洗手台上横七竖八放着两套洗漱用具以及一袋湿乎乎的创口贴。还好，拆开外面的塑料包装后里面的仍旧能用。方星现贴了一张在左手手心，剩下的被他折起来塞进裤子口袋里。他试着拧了一下水龙头，管道里一下子喷涌出大量的水。方星现做贼心虚似地赶忙把水调到最小。

梦里的时间刻度似乎与现实重合了。日子过得非常非常慢。方星现先是被睡回笼觉醒来的金泰宏拉去吃了顿饭。饭桌上，SBB——金泰宏是这么叫的——见他手上受了伤，特地塞过来一盒以表慰问的草莓牛奶。牛奶他知道，草莓又是什么玩意儿？方星现上网查了，才知道草莓跟黄瓜一样是一种水果。于是方星现问金泰宏有没有黄瓜牛奶。金泰宏被口水呛了一嗓子，说方星现如果想吃可以试着把黄瓜汁和牛奶拌一起。

仙人掌说过黄瓜很难吃，所以还是算了。方星现这时候有点担心那家伙。仙人掌脑袋不是特别好使，出去买水不要被人给骗了。反正他笨到别人白给他水都不要，肯定会被那些奸商骗得团团转。他不会出事吧？昨天走得那么急……草莓牛奶腻巴巴的，但是方星现还是咬着吸管喝完了。要是梦里的东西可以带到现实就好了，他想。

下午金泰宏和一个叫Mano的在玩做饭游戏。方星现凑过去看，正听到Mano嚷嚷着叫金泰宏去救火。几秒钟之后，两人重新开了游戏。他们在一个会移动的平台上手忙脚乱地把饭和饼和肉拼在一起。方星现问这是什么东西。“墨西哥卷饼啊，”金泰宏一不小心做错了一道，“你没吃过吗？”方星现摇摇脑袋。“那没关系，晚上可以点外卖……哎呦。”忘记切肉的金泰宏挨了Mano一记肘击。

怎么还没有醒过来？Mano问方星现要不要来玩——因为金泰宏实在太会搞鬼了。方星现说自己要去休息了。他花了不少力气才找到自己的房间。还好，拜金泰宏的内裤所赐，没谁的房间比他俩的这间更有标志性了。有时候梦里想找一个地方会怎么也找不到，但这个梦境中没有发生这样的事。方星现躺进松软的被子里。下午的太阳比清早的更浓。

他兜兜转转又回到了黄沙漠里，身前有一株枯死的仙人掌。“黄瓜！你在吗？”方星现冲着仙人掌大喊。仙人掌里面钻出来一个男人。方星现松了口气。“你找到水了吗？”方星现问。男人摇摇头，从仙人掌里掏出来一罐草莓牛奶递过来：“这是给你的。”哎呀，就说他会被骗，怎么买回这种东西来？方星现急得跺脚。然后男人变成一根黄瓜。然后黄瓜钻进沙地里一溜烟地消失了。“快回来！”方星现叫道。他拿着铲子在沙地里掘来掘去，直到大汗淋漓也没掘出东西。不知道什么时候立着的仙人掌也消失不见了。

这一次，方星现在醒来时清楚地意识到自己在做梦。他的枕巾上有一片濡凉的汗渍。

如果刚刚那个是梦境，那么醒来后所处的这片空间又是什么地方？仙人掌口中的另一重历史吗？能看得见蓝天白云的那一重历史？方星现试图回忆梦境，然而除了记得自己梦到过仙人掌外，其他一概模糊不清。他脑海里仙人掌的影像也是朦朦胧胧的。他不是很能描摹出对方五官的细节了。他知道仙人掌戴眼镜，留锅盖头，眼睛比较大，嘴角是往下拉的，但是他是哪边长着痣来着？左眼还是右眼？方星现想不出个所以然来。

这就是他所能做到的事情吗？方星现想象着仙人掌被奉如神明的模样，不免要被滑稽得笑出声来。如果哪个教堂把仙人掌制成雕像以供信徒膜拜，那这样的教堂必定门可罗雀。谁会想到神会长着这样的脸、做出这样的表情呢？他递出仙人掌刺时的神色也算不上悲天悯人，相反，他们的手交触的一刹那，他的五指会轻轻地抖着。即便他有他宣称的盗火之能，这般妙力伟力也一定逝如流沙了。他连自救尚做不到，却要如门关一般敞开日益枯败的身体容且仅容一人得救。怎么会有如此蠢笨的神明？

方星现再也睡不着了。他像个鸵鸟一样把头埋在枕头里，贴着创口贴的地方在手心隐隐作痛。

“吃饭了啊！狗崽子！”轮到金泰宏把方星现吵醒了。方星现不满地在床上乱蹬，直到金泰宏说今天有好吃的，才慢吞吞地起来洗脸刷牙。

“是什么好吃的？”方星现边穿衣服边问。

“我也不知道。但是他们说新教练和新队员今天要来，所以准备得比较丰盛。”

“新队员？”方星现的袜子穿反了，于是不得不脱掉重套。他怎么从没听见有人提起过？

“就那个，叫Anamo的，”金泰宏嘴里嚼着零食，“以前在Mighty AOD，不过他那时候的ID叫Sleep。”

“不认识……”方星现咕哝着道，“看到我的眼镜没？”

金泰宏跟看弱智一样指指方星现的手边。

方星现的心思扑在吃食身上，完全懒得去想新队友的事。忙内有时候是有特权的。比方说这会儿，朴钟烈见着他眼巴巴的样子，不得不允许他先吃上一点炸鸡。“给人留点儿，以后要一起比赛的。”队长说。方星现叼着鸡腿点头。不知怎的，说好七点到的这帮人硬是七点半了还没到。可能是飞机晚点了吧？方星现望着盒中被他吃掉大半的炸鸡，有些心虚地祈盼着新队友的食量不要太大。后来队长自己也忍不住吃起来了。大约到八点的时候，门口才传来窸窸窣窣的声音。“抱歉抱歉，飞机晚点了。”这个声音让方星现感到些许地熟悉。那是一个戴眼镜的高个男人，眼睛比较大，嘴角是往下拉的，染着金头发但发根处已经长出几寸黑色。方星现盯着那人的脸看了实在太久，以至于对方都察觉到不对，愣愣地向餐桌的方向瞟去。那是仙人掌的五官以及仙人掌的表情。

方星现攥紧了桌下的左手。他的掌心有一道愈合的簇状的疤。

没人知道一支箭究竟是杀了希罗底皇后还是欧多克西亚皇后。一只镀金钟可能既在维也纳遭洗劫时被盗，也在罗马的藏宝地里安放着。又或者弥赛亚亦是凡人。

**Author's Note:**

> *借用了密教模拟器的秘史设定


End file.
